Love Me Tender
by DjDangerLove
Summary: Mike hears the song his mother used to sing to him, and somehow Harvey understands the significance. No slash! Family/Friendship  fic! One-shot.


**I wrote this while listening to Elvis Presley, who I LOVE. :)**

**I will warn you, this is a bit depressing.**

**I don't own Suits, but I own a heart that loves it.**

**Words in italics are lyrics to the song Love Me Tender by Elvis Presley**

* * *

><p><em>Love me tender, love me sweet<em>

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so._

Mike stood in the break room, his body molded like a marble statue, unmoving. His heart desperately tried to replicate the stillness of the shell it pulsated in, but by a small phenomenon Mike was able to keep it beating. The sounds of the office morphed into a constant high pitched ring, but it did nothing to cause discomfort. Mike was open to any pain he could feel, any pain that made it passed the numb sensation his body took on.

Sight was a quality lost, lost to reality that is. He could still see, but it was several years in the past, where his shoulders didn't sag with the weight of the world, where his smile reached his eyes. His eyes, a replication of the most piercing beautiful blues his mother had, were unfocused, as unfocused as his mind that jumped from memory to memory.

He felt weight returning to his shoulders, but it wasn't metaphorical. It wasn't his mother's, who held him with a loving smile, singing to him gently. Her voice carrying like an angel : _Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will._

It was someone, in the reality his mind had checked out of, pulling him back. Like a chain wrapped around his neck, he could do nothing but let it drag him back into his future. It was pulling him fast, through every memory he desperately wanted to relive, all except the last one, the one his mind wretchedly had to display. The death of his mother.

His body jerked back, as if there was a physical impact of being back in reality. He blinked rapidly, clearing the water that settled on the brim of his eyelids. They didn't fall. He saw Rachel in front of him, her hand gently on his shoulder. Gregory and Jimmy were standing behind her, a slight smirk on both their faces, though their eyes held an uncertain look. Harvey was standing beside her, on her right, his face emotionless but his eyes held at least a curious light, if not concerned. It was Donna who he spotted last. She was standing on Rachel's other side, the look in her eyes, mirroring the familiar look his mother gave him.

"Mike?"

Rachel's voice broke through the ringing in his ears, and the noise of the office returned to his ears. The song playing on the radio, returned to his ears.

_Love me tender, love me long_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it's there that I belong_

_And will never part._

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will._

He swallowed thickly, his eyes ghosting over Donna, Rachel and Harvey, the people in the room who meant something to him. He stammered back a few steps, before turning completely around and running out of the office.

His feet pounded into the pavement, his legs unforgiving of the abuse he put on them. They would ache with a vengeance when they got the chance, given that he stopped running. He took sharp turns around familiar corners, his shoulders brushing past people, hitting several. He uncharacteristically didn't apologize, his mind elsewhere, in a desperate quest to find the only safe haven he had left. His lungs battled for air, that he was unwilling to give them, until he reached his desired destination as tears streamed down his face, washing away his pride that he mindlessly forgot.

Several turned corners and a few slamming doors later, he was finally in a place of refuge, of _his_ refuge. She was laying in her bed, her arms open, accepting him in any form in which he entered, especially in his current state. The tears on his face only opened her arms wider. She didn't expel him when he washed away his pride, his dignity, his self-respect. She helped him regain it.

He maneuvered himself next to her, his head on her chest. For it only to occur a handful of times over the last ten years, it felt common and familiar. He closed his eyes as her arm wrapped around him, holding him close, shielding reality from him for as long as she could, as long he would let her, as long as the world would allow. Her other hand rested on his head, encouraging him stay oblivious.

She sang, unlike the haunting quality of the radio, the song his mother use to sing to him.

_Love me tender, love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I'll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

He was in a world of dreams, the tears were dried upon his face. She smiled lovingly, then turned her attention to the doorway where their observer had been standing the entire time, unbeknownst to her grandson.

His face was expressionless, as it had been each time she had seen him. However, for the first time, she saw understanding swimming in his dark brown eyes, as he leaned against the doorframe with his hands in his pockets, staring at grandmother and grandson.

She didn't know the level of understanding he was on. Whether he too had lost his mother or had went through a similar traumatic event, she wasn't sure. A smile made its way too her face at the beauty of it, because it didn't matter how Harvey Specter understood her grandson's uncharacteristic behavior, how he justified it in his mind to be okay with it. It was just the simplicity that he did, that he didn't discard her grandson the way everyone else has, before they understood.

Like the brother, the protecter she always prayed, wished Mike had, Harvey Specter sat down in the chair by the door. He waited for Mike to re-enter reality, to join them once more, so he could pick up where she left off, to go where she couldn't go, to protect him from the things that she, along with Mike's departed mother, and even Harvey Specter himself, wanted to protect him from. She looked back down at her sleeping grandson, and ran her hand lovingly through his hair and finished the song his mother always sang to him.

_Love me tender, love me true_

_All my dreams fulfill._

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: <em>I know it is kind of depressing, but I really wanted to write this. My mother use to sing to me when I was little, Elvis and the Beatles her number one picks (Love Me Tender by Elvis and Yesterday by the Beatles were the main ones), so I grew up loving Elvis and the Beatles, though they were before my time. When I hear the songs she sang to me, I always think about her and they always supply a safe haven for me. Anyway, thank you for reading! Your thoughts would be greatly appreciated! So if you have time, please review! :)**


End file.
